Perpetual Youth
by Zoim
Summary: After a night inwhich Karkat confesses to Terezi resulting in a new relationshp, leading events in school and summer can only be better, right? Leave it to Vriska to jinx the whole thing.


Chapter one.

This was it. Heart pumping, the warm wind hitting her face and blowing her medium cut hair back as she gazed outward to what seemed like an infinate road simply beckoning the car she was as of now riding in, "Gamzee are you sure your fucking dad won't come home early for some futile reason and find you riding his car?" Called a voice from the car, as Terezi sat herself down, closing the window at the roof of the car. "Relax motherfucking Karbro. It's all chill, he won't be back for awhile, and that, I can motherfucking assure you. Chill." Replied a lazy tone from the person driving the car, one Gamzee Makara whom's family owned what could be the most wealthy business in the district, the other have being Karkat Vantas, a regular upper-second class resident in the lazy town of which they lived. Now sitting beside the latter, Terezi Pyrope, a young lady living no further than two blocks from said Karkat, who'd as of now had been friends with since they'd met at the age of twelve and had goals to become a lawyer, currently taking workexperience at such a work place.

She now adjusted her hair, looking towards the boy scowling at Gamzee infront of him, "Gamzee's right Karkles, don't waste your time worrying and live in the moment." She grinned, poking the other in the arm. "Oh, well excuse me for not wanting to get fucking killed by the man my 'oh so very best friend' calls father. Not wanting to get into massive trouble makes me such a kill joy, won't it, Tez?" He retorted sarcastically, whilst Terezi just stuck her slender tongue out, hitting Karkat's arm playfully, "Shut up, Karkat." She said, turning back to the front as she adjusted her seatbelt as they pulled up at a driveway they all recognised, as they got out of the car.

"Come on in, motherfuckers." Smiled Gamzee, walking into what seemed like a mansion, as the other two followed. What they were to do was one of many they'd done before. Everyone once in awhile Gamzee would throw parties when his father went out to business trips, while Gamzee took the oppertunity to do all sorts. Both of Terezi and Karkat knowing Gamzee would always sneak in Marajuana and smoke it occasionally, whilst the other two would stay away from it. They entered the hall, the door being closed behind them as the two entered. "So, motherfuckers let's get this shit started." He smiled, walking over to a massive stereo, turning the device on and turning on an anticipated Insane Clown Posse CD as Terezi giggled, "You still listen to those guys, Gamz?" She remarked, grinning and seating herself on a chair nearby as Karkat sat next to her then followed by Gamzee.

"So what are we even going to fucking do here anyway?" Asked Karkat, looking towards Gamzee. "Maybe since it's only early now we can play motherfuckin' truth or dare or some shit." He smiled, chuckling. "Oh, hell no, you'd probably dare me to do something fucking weird, if not something dangerous and with truth I don't even want to try and guess what questions you guys would ask me." He replied, glaring towards the both of them. Terezi smirked, "Oh, sorry, we forgot if we invited you we'd have to pull out pin the tail on the donkey and games for two year olds and up." She laughed, whilst Karkat scowled, "Right, fine, I'll fucking play your shitty truth or dare," He began, "And when it comes to you, Terezi I'll give you the worst dare, so brace yourself." He said. "Then it's motherfucking settled, now one thing, who'll start?" Gamzee asked, the other two remaining silent. Then after a brief moment Terezi spoke, "Right, okay, fine I'll start and I pick truth but Gamzee will be the one addressing my question." She offered, while Gamzee began to think of a question suitible, "Hm, I motherfucking have one," He smiled, "Answer truthfully, are you interested in Strider?" He asked, chuckling as he watched her cheeks going slightly pink. "Honestly, no, plus what sort of question is that? He's with Jade." She replied, noticing a somewhat expression of relief on Karkat's face "I know, just wondering motherfucker," He said, "Karkat, truth or dare?" He asked, the other considering his options as he sighed, "Dare." He said, then ensuing a night of truth or dare, and at one point Karkat being dared to drink some shots from Gamzee's father's array of alcohol beverages. After such, he'd passed unconcious while the remaining two listened to music playing and conversing, finding a sharpie and deciding to draw on Karkat. It wrote on his forehead, "hOnK hOnK T3R3Z1 H3R3 :] " The two finding this extremely hilarious, then, after sometime, both falling asleep as Gamzee carried Karkat off the couch and to the guest room where there were two seperate beds inwhich Karkat and Terezi slept the night. Soon to be awoken by a sudden thunder storm. 


End file.
